


Isn't Meant to Be (Or is It?)

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Engagement, Drunk Sex, Engagement, Multi, Night Before Wedding, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker is a Mess, groomsmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter wakes up the day of his wedding to find out his wedding was called off and that he was not alone.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Past Michelle Jones/ Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Isn't Meant to Be (Or is It?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts), [Lira169](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira169/gifts).



> So thanks to Maya for the title. She was sending me all these titles for this fic and I liked this one the most. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Lira and Maya for helping me formulate this idea. Originally it would have had more angst but they helped me cut some of the angst out.

Peter was at his bachelor party when he realized he didn’t love his fiancee. It probably was because he couldn’t keep his eyes off his two drunk groomsmen. He watched as his two idiots (he didn’t remember when he started calling them that but he was blaming the Asgardian Mead he chugged a while ago) were dancing against each other. Peter looked at Ned who was looking at the two like they were idiots. 

“They need to get a room,” Ned mumbled. 

“I’m enjoying it,” Peter said as his cheeks went red.

“They are practically grinding into each other,” Ned said.

“Wish they were grinding into me,” Peter muttered but Ned heard him.

“Peter,” Ned said. Peter felt guilty. He was about to marry MJ, not that he loved her. That realization hurt the most. He didn’t love MJ and hadn’t for a while. He wasn’t even planning to propose. He had accidentally proposed with Ned’s ring for Betty. Ned never let that one down as he had to get another ring and Peter paid him back for the one he used to propose to MJ with. 

“I don’t love MJ,” Peter admitted to his best friend. “I haven’t for a while now.” 

“Then why did you propose if you didn’t love her,” Ned asked.

“It just happened. I was trying to break off and then I proposed instead because I didn’t want her to feel hurt or hate me,” Peter said. Ned looked annoyed at his drunk friend. “I should tell MJ shouldn’t I?”

“Well it's too late now,” Ned said. Peter pulled out his phone as if he didn’t hear his best friend and called MJ. MJ picked up as Peter walked off to talk to her about everything. He kept apologizing as he told MJ the truth.

“I wish you would have told me this when you were sober,” MJ said. “Don’t call me. I’ll text you when everything is called off.” She hung up as Peter saw Tony and apologized to the man as he explained that he called off his wedding. Tony took Peter into a hug before he found Ned and asked him to take Peter home. Ned’s phone rang and he only looked away for a second but Peter was gone. He saw him leave with Harry and Harley. Ned was so dead. 

~

Peter felt his head pounding as he tried to get up but he couldn’t. He was trapped by two sets of arms. Peter gave up trying to escape and instead moved to cuddle into the warm bodies surrounding him. He thought about how he could get used to this when his conscious woke up. Peter’s eyes opened as he looked at where he was. He went to move but he was still tangled in between two of his groomsmen which weren’t a good sign. Especially with his lack of clothes. Peter went to try and escape out of their arms when he heard a voice mumble something about not moving. Harry opened his eyes as he looked at Peter confused. Peter felt his cheeks go red as Harry moved to get up. Harley woke up from all the movement and looked at the two confused. 

“This isn’t my room, is it?” Harley asked Harry who shook his head. 

“Hate to say you woke up in my bed again but I can’t remember last night,” Harry said. Peter went to get out but Harley pulled him close as if Peter was going to protect him. 

“We wouldn’t have done anything with Peter here,” Harley said, not realizing everything. Peter moved out of the bed grabbing his clothes and getting dressed. Harley realized the issue. Peter had been just as underdressed as they had been. 

“Just forget it,” Peter said. “Whatever happens can’t happen again anyway so why focus on remembering it.” The other two nodded. Peter was about to get married. MJ didn’t need to know that her fiance cheated on her right before the wedding as well. Peter went looking for his phone and finally found it on the counter with a bunch of messages. He decided to call May first since she had called him the most.

“Hey May, did something happen?” Peter asked.

“You tell me?” She said. Peter tried to think about what could have possibly warranted the phone call. 

“Did I do something?’ Peter asked, trying to think about what made his aunt mad. 

“Peter, MJ has been dealing with everything while you are off who knows where. You know how many things we had to cancel when she called me. She told me that when she did reach you that you said you would deal with everything in the morning which would be too late,” May said. 

“What are you talking about?” Peter asked. 

“The wedding,” May said.

“You mean mine right?” Peter asked. “The one that is happening at one today.”

“Peter, please tell me that you are making some ridiculous joke now,” May said.

“Why would I joke about my own wedding?” Peter asked.

“Do you not remember last night?” May asked. Peter didn’t. That was the bad thing. He remembered getting to the bachelor party but nothing past that. 

“No,” Peter said. 

“You need to talk to MJ,” May said before hanging up. Peter seemed confused. How did he piss off May this time? Peter called MJ as Harley came out to start on breakfast. The phone rang a few times before he got her voicemail.

“Hey Em, I know I did something and you must be mad but I really need to know what happened last night because May is now pissed and I don’t want her to be if I don’t know what I did,” Peter said. “Just call me back when you have a chance.” Peter hung up the phone as he looked at Harley and sighed.

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“Not for sure,” Harley said. Peter’s phone went off and he saw the text before he lost hold of his phone.

MJ: I wish you would have just told me when you were sober instead of breaking my heart while you are drunk. Calling off our wedding the day before we were to get married is rude.

Peter read the text a few times before he realized what she meant. Peter thought of who might talk to him and he sighed as he called up Tony. If anyone would know what happened it would be Tony.

“Kid?” Tony asked.

“Hey Tony,” Peter said. “I know I must have screwed up but I don’t remember screwing up.” 

“You don’t remember what happened last night?” Tony asked.

“No, I don’t,” Peter said. 

“Have you talked to MJ?” Tony asked. 

“No, but she texted me. I just want to know why,” Peter said. 

“Ned and you were talking before you ran off with Harley and Harry. He may know something,” Tony said. 

“You two have no memory from last night?” Peter asked. Harry and Harley shook their heads. 

“Peter, where are you?” Tony said. 

“I’m at Harry and Harley’s,” Peter said. Harley set breakfast in front of Peter as he grabbed his phone and put it on speakers. 

“Morning Tony,” Harley said as he sat down to eat. Harry stayed quiet. 

“So Peter came home with you two,” Tony said. “I was wondering where my kid went to last night.”

“We may have gotten a little drunk,” Harley said. 

“So none of you remember last night,” Tony said.

“No,” Harley said. 

“I would suggest calling Ned since Peter was telling him everything last night,” Tony said though something in his voice seemed annoyed. The phone call ended. Peter knew it wasn’t because Tony was annoyed with him. Someone else was annoyed with him. Peter needed some answers. Peter looked at the other two but Harley gave him a stare trying to tell him to eat his breakfast. Peter focused on the food in front of him as Harry and Harley talked about each other. Peter finished eating and called Ned away from the other two. Ned picked up quickly.

“I know you were saying it was all good but do you really think destroying your relationship with MJ is worth this?” Ned asked. 

“Ned,” Peter said.

“And then you leave me to pick up your mess and you won’t answer your phone,” Ned said. 

“Ned,” Peter said.

“I know you don’t love MJ anymore but was this the right way to tell her?” Ned asked. Peter felt his heart stop for a second. He had been wondering if he still loved MJ but now he knew that whatever happened last night led to an admission of something he had been denying for so long. 

“Ned, I need you to remind me what happened last night,” Peter said. 

“Which part?” Ned asked.

“All of it. I got to the party and then I remember drinking some but nothing else,” Peter said. Ned seemed to sigh in annoyance. 

“Peter where are you?” Ned asked.

“At Harley and Harry’s place,” Peter said. 

“Peter, please tell me you didn’t…” Ned said. Peter realized that Ned knew. He knew and he could tell anyone if he wanted to. 

“Look, what happened last night?” Peter asked. 

“You told me that you weren’t in love with MJ and you may have called her and told her you don’t love her anymore,” Ned said.

“So I called the wedding off?” Peter asked.

“Peter, you didn’t just call off the wedding. You broke off everything with MJ right before the day you were supposed to get married,” Ned said. “So which one did you end up sleeping with?”

“What happened between Harley, Harry, and me stays between us for now,” Peter said. 

“You didn’t sleep with one of them?” Ned asked.

“I didn’t sleep with one of them,” Peter said. Ned seemed to not believe him. 

“Just remember that you just broke it off with MJ,” Ned reminded him. 

“What happened last night before I left?” Peter asked.

“You broke off your engagement and then started flirting with two of your groomsmen and I had to cover for you,” Ned said. Peter felt bad but when Ned said flirting something came back to him. 

_ Harley pulled Peter down onto his lap as he kissed the boy as if his life depended on it. Harry was watching the two closely. _

_ “Take off lover boys, shirt,” Harry whispered in Harley’s ear. Peter’s super hearing was the only reason that he heard what he said. Harley pulled away as he smiled.  _

_ “I think Harry wants your attention darlin’,” Harley said as Harry pulled Peter onto his lap before Harley worked off Peter’s shirt, tossing it to one side.  _

Peter felt his heart speed up as he remembered just that much. He looked to see Harley and Harry whispering.

“Peter?” Ned said. 

“I got to go,” Peter said as he hung up. The night before came back as he felt ghost touches and ghost kisses. Peter sat down as he tried to calm his breathing. Harley and Harry walked in laughing about something and all Peter could think about was being between the two. 

“You okay?” Harley asked. Peter looked at him and felt his cheeks turn red. 

“I’m fine,” Peter said, feeling nervous which made no sense. He was used to hanging around these two but now he was feeling awkward. Even knowing they had been with him in ways that he only had been with MJ before. 

“You sure,” Harry asked, moving close to check Peter’s forehead. Peter forgot to breathe for a second before he looked at Harry’s eyes. Harry realized what was going on. “Was it that good that you are embarrassed to talk to us now?” Peter felt Harry’s hand running down his side as he smiled. Peter shivered as he went to move away. Harry pulled him into a kiss and Peter melted into the kissing.

“You two can’t be seriously kissing right now?” Harley said. Harry pulled away as he grinned at Peter. 

“Pete remembers last night,” Harry said. 

“A lot happened last night,” Peter said trying to keep his voice calm. Harley seemed to be thinking about something. 

“What about MJ?” Harley asked. Peter felt all the guilt of leaving MJ again. 

“I left her, but I don’t want you two to be a rebound,” Peter said. Harley and Harry seemed surprised. 

“You blew off your wedding the day before it was supposed to happen?” Harley said in disbelief.

“I made a drunk confession to MJ. It was kinda over,” Peter said as the guilt began to eat him up. Harley pulled Peter close as Peter began to ramble. Harry led them to the couch as Peter told everyone about everything that happened. The two comfort the boy as he kept up on his rambles until he ran his voice raw from everything. Harley and Harry held him between him. When MJ called, Harley took the phone call and told her Peter was not doing well and that she shouldn’t call for a bit. 

~

Peter woke between Harley and Harry and smiled. It had been a few months and he learned his lesson about not being honest about your feelings and after months of going around in circles, the two got him to admit that it had been enough time. MJ seemed to be still annoyed with him about the wedding but everyone else seemed to understand that this was for the best. Not that the lectures weren’t long and repeated for Peter. 

Peter went to move out of their hold but two sets of arms kept him in place. 

“Harls, Har,” Peter said. 

“No, you’re our prisoner today,” they both said. Peter smiled as he tried to fight but both boys held on to him. 

“Let me up,” Peter said as he felt Harley’s lip on his neck and Harry’s on his shoulder. “Or hold me, prisoner.” 

“Glad we are on the same page,” Harry mumbled against his skin. Peter looked at the two who laid back down but held him close between them. He had a lot happen but he always knew he would have these two by his side. 


End file.
